


Disturbia

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Dark, Flash Fic, Gen, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: Laura runs into trouble on the corner of Sparkwood and 21.(WARNING: implied sexual abuse, implied drug use)
Relationships: Bobby Briggs/Laura Palmer, James Hurley/Laura Palmer
Kudos: 1





	Disturbia

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Any reference to existing copyrighted/trademarked companies/characters is done so without intent of ownership. The sole ownership of Twin Peaks and its characters remains with David Lynch & Mark Frost.
> 
> This story must not be posted, reproduced or altered in any way without the express permission of the author.
> 
> * * *

Midnight on the corner of Sparkwood and 21. Laura stumbles towards the payphone that marks the boundary between the park and the woods. Matted hair, blood-spattered skin, breathless and terrified. She swipes at the white residue beneath her nose, sniffs and picks up the receiver.

“Am I scaring you tonight?”

Twirling the cord around her fingers, she sways, waiting for him to answer. Crackling silence. She giggles. He likes to play with her. The wind whistles and dances across her skin. She’s numb, but alive. So very alive.

Until he comes.


End file.
